Our research is directed toward further characterization of the eating patterns and altered pathophysiology in bulimia nervosa (BN) subjects and binge eating disorder (BED). We proposed to do this to further explore our findings of elevated pain thresholds in BN and BED. We have also proposed the use of laboratory and 24 hour random dietary recall studies to examine eating patterns in BN and BED individuals.